<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Bad Hair Day (Hairdresser AU) by propertyofpoeandbucky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29637456">A Bad Hair Day (Hairdresser AU)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky'>propertyofpoeandbucky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron Oneshots [122]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:53:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29637456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As requested by anonymous:  Do the dad poe fic but since you mentioned cutting hair dad Poe fic where he meets reader for the first time at the hairdressers because poe tried to cut his kids hair and now reader has to fix it</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron &amp; Reader, Poe Dameron &amp; You, Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron Oneshots [122]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Bad Hair Day (Hairdresser AU)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Alright, kiddo! You’re all set!” you took off the apron from the eight year old kid. He hopped off the chair and ran to the full length mirror to check out his new hairstyle, a mohawk with red the spikes dyed red.</p><p>“This is so cool! My friends are gonna be so jealous!” he high fived you, “Thank Miss Y/N!” </p><p>You chuckled, “You’re welcome, Mason. Now go meet Rose and your mom at the counter. I’ll see you next time, alright?”</p><p>“Alright. Bye!” Mason waved at you and then scurried off to the front counter to meet his mom. </p><p>You then went on to sweeping up the pile of hair around your work station. Once most of the hair was gone, you used a vacuum to get the rest. It took you about twenty minutes to clean up your entire station and then you headed to the lobby to call your next client. </p><p>You checked the sign in list and then looked up, “Kes?” A small boy who looked about six slowly raised his hand, his hood pulled over his head. He looked nervous. </p><p>You softly smiled at him, “You wanna come with me, buddy?”</p><p>“Can my dad come with me?” he asked nervously, he pointed to the man beside him and you froze for a moment. He was handsome with his tanned skin, curly black hair with white and grey peppered throughout, along with a beard to match. His striking brown eyes looked to your e/c ones and you felt a sudden urge to drown in them.</p><p>You gulped down and exclaimed, “Sure thing!” </p><p>Kes’ dad, stood up and offered his hand to his son, “C’mon, Kay. It’ll be okay.”</p><p>Kes and his father followed you back to your station and you lowered the seat for Kes to climb on, “Just up here for me, Kes.”</p><p>“KJ.”</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“I liked to be called KJ. It’s short for Kes Junior. I was named my Papa Kes! He was a pilot and he-”</p><p>“Pretty sure she didn’t ask for a history lesson on Papa Kes, buddy,” his father said, making his son bashfully apologize.</p><p>You shook your head, “It’s okay, KJ. Your Papa Kes sounds pretty cool. I’ll let you talk about him more, but is it alright if I put your hood down?” you ask the boy politely and you could see the hesitation on his face. But he nodded and you proceeded to lightly pull his hood down. </p><p>You can’t help but smirk at KJ’s dad, “Tried to cut it yourself?” you took note of the uneven lengths and patchy areas of his hair.</p><p>KJ’s dad nervously shrugged, “Yeah, uh, well, his mom usually cuts his hair, but, uh…we’re not together anymore.” he then chuckled to himself, “She made it look so easy.”</p><p>You gave an understanding nod, “I mean, it’s a valiant effort. But you should probably leave it to the professionals from now on Mister….”</p><p>“Dameron. Poe Dameron, but call me Poe.”</p><p>You offer your hand out, “Nice to meet you Poe, Poe Dameron. I’m Y/N, Y/N L/N.” your statement made KJ giggle and you look at the little boy with a smirk, “Is my name funny, KJ?”</p><p>He shakes his head, “No. You just said it funny.”</p><p>“You’ll come to find, my dear KJ, that I’m the funniest one here. But don’t tell my coworkers that.” both KJ and Poe giggled and you got to examining KJ’s hair, “Okay. So I think I know I want to do, but before we start, was there a specific kind of style either of you wanted?” both Dameron boys shook their head and you grinned, “Perfect! Here goes nothing!”</p><p>Poe sat in the empty cushioned chair beside the vanity watching you work and striking up a conversation, “How long have you been a hairdresser?”</p><p>“A couple of years. Started off at some big, fancy place. Was so excited to have an opportunity there, but everyone, from the workers to the clients, were so snooty. Didn’t like it at all. Found this place and came to love it. Everyone’s so down to Earth here and I love working with the kids.” You paused looking at your work so far and then faced KJ, “How you doin’, KJ?”</p><p>“Good,” he murmured. When you started the electric razor, he began to giggle, “That tickles!” </p><p>Both you and Poe smiled, “I know, but I’m gonna have to ask you to keep still, okay? I don’t wanna give you a bad haircut like your dad here.”</p><p>“Hey! I tried, okay!” Poe replied but with no aggression in his tone, rather with much playfulness.</p><p>“And you’re never trying again, dad. Only mommy and Miss Y/N can do it. Right, KJ?”</p><p>“Right!” you both did a fist bump and a grin appeared on Poe’s face. You were so good with his son. </p><p>______</p><p>Forty-five minutes later, you were finishing up, “Alright, KJ. I’m just about done here. Are you ready to see how it looks?”</p><p>Poe was smiling from ear to ear, “You’re gonna love it, Kay.”</p><p>“Close your eyes for me, buddy, okay?” once KJ closes his eyes, you turn him around to face the vanity mirror, “On three, you can open them. One. Two. Three!”</p><p>KJ’s eyes shoot open and his jaw drops, “Woah!” The sides of his head were faded and the hair on top was <a href="https://href.li/?denied:data:image/jpeg;base64,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">coiffed up</a>, “I look like a grown up!”</p><p>You couldn’t help but be a little confused, “Is that a good thing?”</p><p>“Yeah! I look like a big kid! Right, dad?”</p><p>Poe nodded as his accepted his kid into his arms, “Yup, Kay. You look very grown up. Whaddaya say to Miss Y/N?”</p><p>“Thank you!” KJ unexpectedly ran into you, arms wrapping around your middle.</p><p>You giggled, hugging him back, “You’re welcome, KJ.”</p><p>Poe stood up from his chair and stood a few feet from you, “Seriously, thank you so much. His hair looks great and…he was really nervous about coming in here. But you took care of him so well.”</p><p>You simply shrugged, “It’s my job.”</p><p>“Do you, um,” Poe nervously rubbed the back of his neck, avoiding your curious gaze, “I know you work with kids, but do you take older clients as well? Getting kind of tired with this mess I call hair,” he ran his hands through his curls. A part of you wanted to object because his curls looked absolutely sexy on him, but that would be unprofessional of you.</p><p>You simply nodded, giving a shy smile, “Sure. I can do you-I mean do your hair! I can do your hair, not do you. Heh. Um,” you turn around, mentally cursing yourself as you grab your business card. </p><p>You handed it to Poe, “Here’s my card. This is my direct line to schedule an appointment with me specifically.”</p><p>“Great! Guess I’ll see you soon then. Thanks again for fixing my mess,” he said with a shrug and a chuckle.</p><p>You chuckled back and waved, “Anytime. I’ll see you soon and see you around, KJ.”</p><p>“Bye, Miss Y/N!” KJ waved and followed his dad to the front desk.</p><p>You then went to work on cleaning your station, muttering to yourself to get a grip. You hear the bell above the door ring as the two Damerons left and then you hear a scurrying of feet coming towards you.</p><p>“Major DILF alert!” Rose exclaimed and you snorted.</p><p>“I know. He said he’ll be scheduling an appointment with me soon, said he needs a haircut.”</p><p>“I don’t know how you’ll be able to survive that entire time with him. Even when he was just sitting in the waiting area, I wanted to jump his bones!”</p><p>You snickered, “Trust me, Rose, I’m already dreading when he comes back.” </p><p>But were you really though?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>